


Feeling strong

by Gallavich_addiction



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_addiction/pseuds/Gallavich_addiction
Summary: Drummond is shot but survives. Alfred and Edward realise how strong their feelings for one another are.





	Feeling strong

"lord Alfred, are you feeling strong?"  
"Why duchess? Would you like me to carry you?" Alfred said with a slight smirk. They made their way to the left wing stairs when the Duchess turned to face him.  
"Now... Read this. I may be old lord Alfred but I'm not blind. I know what he means to you."  
Alfred took the letter that appeared in the Duchess' hand with bewilderment but chose to humour her anyway and began to read the letter.

His heart dropped as he read on. Drummond had been involved in an altercation with the prime minister. A farmer, who had been worried that the repeal of the corn laws would ruin him, tried to assassinate the PM. But Drummond, stupid, selfless, heroic Drummond had come between him and t he bullet.

Alfred felt his throat tighten, allowing no breath to pass. He felt frozen to the spot, the note slipped out of his trembling hands, those poisonous, hurtful words resonating in his mind. All he could think now was is Edward okay? Was he dead? Was my Edward _dead?_

Alfred raised his eyes up to the Duchess, terror brimming in his eyes.  
"Lord Alfred... Now I know what you must be thinking but Edward is in the hospital, along with his fiancée."

Alfred wasn't really taking in any of what the Duchess was telling him. All he could think of was Edward in the hospital, possibly breathing his last breath while he was here, not with him. He also knew he couldn't just burst into the hospital to see Edward and take his hand, like he so dearly wanted to.

But all Alfred could do was wait. He waited all day till his royal duties were completed at the palace. It felt like a lifetime but it was finally time and he rushed to Edward in the cover or darkness.

He was outside Drummond's room when he finally stopped moving for the first time since he'd left the palace. He froze at the sight of Edwards motionless body lying on the hospital bed. How did this happen? It was all fine before... It was amazing. Things were going Alfred's way and he wasn't scared or confused anymore. Then just like that the heavens chose to reach down and flip his world. Edward being at the centre of it.

By now Florence and Edwards mother had left his side for the night, and now Alfred could be alone with him at long last. He pushed open the heavy metal doors and stepped over the threshold into the room. The rhythmic beeping of the several machines dotted around the room always sounding on cue filled the atmosphere. Alfred raised his eyes to have their first glimpse at the man lying on the bed. Edwards hands lay limp each side of his still body. His hair lay tosselled over his pale face.

Alfred stepped over to the left side of Edward hand grazing over his.  
"Oh Edward," he sighed, fighting back the tears as he glanced over at the damaged parts of him. The bullet hole that lay on his shoulder just inches away from fatally ripping through his heart.

Edwards eyes fluttered open at the presence beside him. He believed it must be the nurse as Florence and his mother had finally left him a short while ago. He was relieved for the rest and the fuss to be over. The only person he wished was by his side through it all was Alfred. And as if his wishes had been granted, there he was. Edward shifted in the bed and he was greeted with is sweet face.  
"A... Alfred" he managed out.  
"Shh.. Edward, just rest." Alfred was so glad he had awoke, relief flooded him."I'm here"

Edward raised his frail hand for Alfred to take it. He suddenly felt safe again, he wasn't so afraid anymore.

"Edward i... I was so deeply terrified when I got the news about you. I thought... I thought I'd lost you." Alfred managed out before his voice cracked and he couldn't hold his sobs back anymore.

"Alfred... I'm okay... I'm okay." Edward felt so happy to know he cared as deeply as he did. Yet he wanted to take away all the pain and suffering he saw in his eyes that all this had caused him. Edward squeezed Alfred's hand a little harder and motioned him into a gentle embrace, avoiding his shoulder wound. He never wanted to let go of Alfred, ever. He was everything important to him and this recent trauma had made that evident to him. Alfred realised he wanted to keep the other man safe from now on. They both didn't know exactly how they were going to accomplish this yet but all they did know was that any obstacles in their way couldn't stop them from being together now and it was love, real love that bound them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the preferred ending! Leave comments


End file.
